Ice and Fire
by Phoenix McLean
Summary: After the Second Giant War, the Argo II crew paid a visit to Camp Jupiter. Leo tried to make Reyna exposing her emotions in front of him. One-shot, sorry to any Liper, Lazel, Caleo and Jeyna shippers.


**Guys, sorry for not publishing a new one for such a long time. I'm really busy. Hope you guys like this one.**

**Cover art by Gabriela. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.**

* * *

The Argo II sailed towards Camp Jupiter. It was a few days after the Second Giant War.

Leo Valdez was standing on the deck, enjoying the refreshing breeze. He was glad that he had survived the war, for his Queen.

_Reyna, my Queen, here I come._

* * *

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano saw the Argo II sailing towards Camp Jupiter, her heart stopped for a millisecond.

_He's coming, he survived the war!_

* * *

There were lots of greetings and laughter. Everyone was seemed to be really happy, but Reyna's face was emotionless.

_I will get her smile, even laugh, for me._

* * *

Reyna had been hiding her emotions for so many years. She welcomed people with her cold, emotionless face. She'd promised herself that she would never expose her emotions to anyone, but Leo had become an exception.

"Stop teasing me or you will become Leo the pancake!" Reyna said with anger.

"Oh Rey, don't spoil the fun!" Leo said, grinning broadly at Reyna.

"Fun? You call this fun? And how dare you call me Rey?!" Reyna looked like she was going to punch Leo in face.

"Rey, my Queen, don't tell me that you don't like it," Leo said, smirking.

"You are so dead," Reyna said, rolling her dark eyes.

_But I like you so much…_

* * *

"Seriously Leo, do you tease your family like that?" Reyna asked.

Leo's face darkened. He mumbled something, which Reyna couldn't hear.

"Uh, did I say something wrong?" Reyna asked again.

"Just… leave me alone for a while," Leo sprinted towards the exit. Reyna saw him wiping his cheek, which let her heart ached.

"Leo, wait!" Reyna shouted, going after him.

"I said leave me alone!" Leo yelled at Reyna, which let her stunned. His eyes were a little red.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to," Leo said, feeling guilty.

"Wh-what's wrong, Leo?" Reyna asked, shivering in horror. She was scared; the mighty praetor of Camp Jupiter was never scared.

"N-nothing" Leo said, full with guilt.

"Tell me, Leo," Reyna's face was grim.

"M-my mother, died in a fire. I have no family, alright?" Leo buried his face in his arms, sobbing silently.

"I'm so sorry Leo. But I thought you can control the fire," Reyna said. She wished she'd never said it.

"But it was me who caused the fire…" Leo shook his head, crying in desperation.

"Shh, Leo, don't cry," Reyna said gently.

"I'm _so_ useless, I couldn't save her!" Reyna nearly cried with Leo after his words.

"You are not useless, Leo," Reyna whispered.

"But I couldn't save her, I couldn't!"

Reyna did something Leo thought she would never do it. She hugged Leo instead of yelling at him that a Roman wouldn't think or talk like that, blah blah blah. It'd surprised him.

"R-Reyna?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure about what you are doing now?"

"Yes."

"Then-"

"Just shut up, can you?"

"Alright alright."

Reyna smiled. They stayed like that, peacefully, for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Leo, run! I can handle this!" Reyna shouted.

"No Rey, I can't leave you in danger!"

"Go!"

"No!"

"Go now!"

"N-look out!"

Leo pushed Reyna aside, a battle axe slammed into him.

"Leo!" Reyna screamed. She sprinted towards Leo, who was looking unconscious.

"Rey-"

"You are such an idiot. I said that I could handle it!"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Rey,"

"I don't want you to get hurt either!"

Reyna kissed Leo, right on his lips.

"I love you Leo, I love you!"

"I love you too Rey," Leo smiled, but soon he closed his eyes, and his breath was shallow.

"Don't you dare die at me like that, Valdez. Don't you even dare!" Reyna cried.

* * *

Reyna sat by the side of Leo's bed, her face full with concern and worry.

It was her fault; it was she who had suggested to go into the woods, and got themselves in danger. It was all her fault. She can't forgive herself for what she had done.

_I'm so stupid, I couldn't even save him. What kind of praetor am I?_

"Uh-"

"Leo! You're awake!"

"Yeah, I-"

Reyna gave Leo a hug, a hug that had warmed up his heart.

"I thought you're going to die, I-"

Leo stopped Reyna with a kiss, and gladly she kissed back.

"You think I'm going to die without saying goodbye to you?"

"I-I'm just feeling hopeless. I'm afraid of losing you, Leo. It was all my fault!"

"No, Rey. It was me who got us out of the camp, not you,"

"But it was me who got us into the woods!"

"If we didn't get out of the camp, we wouldn't get into the woods,"

"But-"

Reyna started to sob. She felt useless, for the first time. Leo stared at Reyna like she was mad, then he let her lying in his lap.

"It's okay, everything's fine now,"

"Leo-"

"Rey, I have to tell you something,"

"What's it?"

"I uh, got onto an island with only a beautiful immortal girl on it when I was on the way to save Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus," Leo winced when he mentioned the word 'Tartarus'.

"Uh huh,"

"And I-I-I nearly swore on the River Styx to search for the island, for her, although it can't be found…" Leo closed his eyes, ready to get a slap from Reyna.

"But you have come back here, for me, haven't you?"

Leo could see Reyna smirking, which left him blushing.

"You're laughing at me!"

"I'm not, okay?"

"Yes you are!"

"So now Mr. the Boy on Fire, can you put out the fire on your head or I'll dump you with water?"

Leo's face was getting redder and redder, he felt like he was going to burst. Reyna laughed, and Leo returned with a grin.

_Mission accomplished, soldier! _Leo told himself.


End file.
